memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:8of5
Older talk: Archive and Archive II Please post new stuff after the beep. *BEEP* Early Voyages observations You're really pulling apart ST:EV lately -- looks like pretty good work you're doing! I tried to make an EV-only encyclopedia as my first website, pre-wiki in the GeoCities era. You've already surpassed what I had done, obviously. I was wondering something -- the last crew pic you uploaded looks like the colorist had abandoned the operations/command color difference present in The Cage. in The Cage, Colt and Tyler both wore beige, not gold. By most presumption, Grace and Nano should wear beige also. I remember them being mostly accurate early on, but you might want to see how often they gave up on trying to accurately show the difference between the similar uniforms. -- Captain MKB 15:25, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :*flip flip flip* looks to me like they consistently went for "everyone wears yellow or blue", ops and command look to be consistently colored in exactly the same tone - there's the odd instance where one looks a bit darker or lighter, but it appears to be about being in shadowed areas, as they're the same color in other panels. The only variation I spot is a couple of higher ranking people (admirals and such) wearing greenish tops, and the technicians on Starbase 13 who wear bright orange jumpsuits rather than the typical blue ones. --8of5 15:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and thankies for the compliment :) --8of5 15:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) The image of Miri's homeworld is a picture of Earth!!!--Not Spock 02:17, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Borg history Really? I was being facetious. – AT2Howell 22:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I don’t particularly care what you were being, the Star Trek Magazine was kind enough to provide a pretty neat explanation of the seemingly contradictory Borg histories; the article was long overdue an update to reflect the information provided by one of our sources. --8of5 22:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Alright, dude. The timing was just weird. Capt and I were just talking about this. – AT2Howell 22:11, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Talking is a rather euphemistic term for your... persistence... :P Can you guess how I found myself on that article noticing how out of date it was ;) --8of5 22:18, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Foreign covers The foreign cover of Gods of Night looks awesome, thanks for sharing it. It amazes me that reprintings get nice illustrative covers, but American print editions have photoshopped garbage on the front of what is essentially the same book. Go figure! -- Captain MKB 14:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well, at least we get to see them. Good ol' internets. I agree, the Germany covers for TNG relaunch are way better too! --8of5 04:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Images from DVD features? I'm not a big follower of DVD extras/eastereggs -- is this the source of the drawings of the ST09 ships someone is uploading right now? -- Captain MKB 22:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I think a couple of the ships schematics flash up briefly in one of the featurettes, so yeah it's probably accurate. However the same style of diagram of all the ships is also in the Art of the Film book, so we can probably get better quality images of the whole fleet from there. --8of5 22:42, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I got a little shocked as one of the images was uploaded -over- an actual screencap.. but then i saw i had actually uploaded the screencap over the drawing months ago. :P - now we just need to categorize all those crazy new ships. -- Captain MKB 23:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Reformat Good job adding some style to the ufp presidents! -- Captain MKB 22:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, tackling that page has been on my to-do list for some time! :) --8of5 15:20, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin stuff Hey 8, there's a new user challenging the 'do not copy' rule - do you have a take on this? I know the rule is kind of vague regarding other wiki sources * User talk:AdmYates * Talk:Space Seed * user talk:captainmike Thanks for your help. -- Captain MKB 13:35, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :The situation has escalated, someone is trolling on facebook trying to convince new users to come onboard and challenge our policy, and me personally. I find it very distracting and want you to be aware I might need backup if the 'singling out' continues. :I'm not the only admin here, but at least two new users with no actual article edits are making their presence known, criticizing our site, calling for my 'removal' from the site. I'm going to have to take this personal and would like to count on your support in enforcing my own defense against personal attack -- so it doesn't appear like i am the only person on this site who has a problem with disruption and sockpuppetry and trolling. -- Captain MKB 16:19, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Consider my support counted, though I'm confused, I don’t see indication of some sort of mass outside attack going, just one persistently bothersome user --8of5 16:42, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::A-ha, found it, on your talk page; yes that is rather annoying... I guess we shall have to see how this plays out, if these random new user continue to do nothing but attack you, and especially if they are not contributing to the site in any other way, I have no problem having a word with them. --8of5 16:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Cross Cult Hi 8, great work on the Cross Cult article, I think its brilliant that we're including additional stuff which was done in different languages, top stuff. And I must say, that some of their covers are better than the Pocket Books ones. :-D --The Doctor 10:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well I've been adding the covers for a while (and agree they have some great ones), I figured it was about time I collected them a bit :P I'd like to expand our coverage in this area, although the only non-English language publishers I know anything about are Cross Cult, so keep your eyes open for others! --8of5 10:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Will do. There may also be scope to upgrade the article on TOS novels published by Titan Books in the 80s/90s. They used a different numbering system and, IIRC, had many different covers as well. I'll have to do a bit of research, as I have many of the old Titan novels with me. --The Doctor 10:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it the different cover art that really keeps my attention on this sort of thing. I have one or two of those Titan repints, but not a lot as I don’t own most of the older novels! I'd love to see more pages like Spock, Messiah! for example, I tracked down a whole bunch of different editions for that a while ago! New comment: Great work on the article, but I've removed the mentioning of the audiobooks from it, since Cross Cult isn't really publishing them. While their translations are used, the actual publisher is audible.de. Since both seem to be represented by Marcus Rhode for PR purposes there is heavy cross promotion and both are represented on startrekromane.de, which is run by Markus Rhode's company, but the novel line and the audio book line are separated. --Defcon 11:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Style guide I'd like to contest the phrasing of 'publisher's description' in the style guide, and change to a new standard. could we start a talk page about that too? -- `Captain MKB 16:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Of course. Though you might not need to start a new page as if you look you'll already see a rather long discussion (of which you were one of three contributors) that led to current formatting on the style guide talk page. --8of5 17:30, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::That's the problem with long discussions -- who has time to read everything they're commenting on? ;-) -- Captain MKB 22:13, June 14, 2010 (UTC) People who give a damn?... --8of5 21:57, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, here's some "people-relation" skills for you, 8of5 -- if there are only a few people who give a damn, and you want to reach an agreement with someone who gives a damn, try not being so snide and rude, saying that that person's initial commentary is 'utterly ridiculous', and then calling said person 'too lazy' to keep up when they say they turn their back on your rudeness. Now you've dragged the whole group in to see the debacle (people who don't give a damn, i might add). ::What exactly am I supposed to do? Will you continue to characterize my edits as "vandalism" because I disagree with your decision to reformat the style guide? I already put in my comments, you dismissed them as ridiculous, and I admitted being too lazy to write a book on that talk page. Does that make me a vandal if I reformat the article later, because I refused to play your game? A vandal because I want to edit articles in-universe instead of defending myself against what is starting to feel like a personal attack on my ridiculous argument and my laziness? -- Captain MKB 14:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Vandal No, not Mike ;) There's an anon putting all sorts of garbage on some of the articles with mouseover java code/etc. He's done it to at least a couple of articles so far, and it might be worth putting in a temporary block to take care of it for now: . -- sulfur 16:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sorted :) --8of5 16:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Alternate reality (Nero, 2233) Do you think the page Alternate reality (Nero, 2233) could have more information on the reality.--TyphussJediVader 20:47, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :A lot more. It could have a history section, and a section detailing differences between it and the prime reality, for instance. --8of5 21:59, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I would like to work with you on Alternate reality (Nero, 2233) page, adding more to the page. Write me back when you read this. --TyphussJediVader 01:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) We could do the sections like that: History (First) 2387 Alteration (2nd) Destruction of Vulcan :I don't quite understand the sections you have proposed, could you elaborate? --8of5 01:35, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Nero's ship comes from 2387, we could talk about the destruction of Romulus. Nero's ship gets pulled into a black hole and goes back in time to 2233. Nero attacks the USS Kelvin and Lt. Kirk is killed that starts the alternate reality where everything changes at that point. Understand now.--TyphussJediVader 01:42, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, well, while the destruction of Romulus is key to Nero's motivation, it doesn't actually occur in this new timeline, so would be better explored in full detail on other pages, such as Romulus, 2387, and Hobus supernova. It will probably need to be mentioned in the exploration of the new timeline, but the article should stay focused on the timeline itself. So the starting point I think should be the arrival of the Narada and the destruction of the Kelvin, and the effects that incident had. --8of5 01:47, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Right. So do you want to work with me on that page then.--TyphussJediVader 01:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :It's a page I plan on working on at some point, so sure. If you want to make a start I'll be happy to add in any bits I feel you miss and/or suggest further additions/improvements :) --8of5 Comics stuff A couple of links you may not have seen: http://unreality-sf.net/features/idwst.html http://www.trekbbs.com/showthread.php?t=124252 Thought that you might be interested. -- sulfur 11:54, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Have seen, but thanks very much for thinking of me :) I'm rather worried about the very steady decline the numbers show, especially when I note IDW have been releasing only two new issues in several months this year. Hope they're not planning on just gradually giving up! --8of5 13:46, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Help! So myself and another user were having a bit of a back-and-forth yesterday on the Edward Jellico talk page that ran the risk of turning into a multi-page edit war, so I went to Mike for help, and he rather wisely set up Forum:Presuming titles, ranks and insignia in licensed character articles. Unfortunately, when I contributed to the discussion there, he decided that the question I had asked didn't really need addressing and changed the topic, even going so far as to change and partially delete my commentary (moving it to my talk page) when I made the error of addressing the original question. He also seems to have taken one of my sources as a personal affront for some bizarre reason. I really hate to ask this, but if you have a moment, would you be willing to scan over things and possibly be willing to come mediate between me and the person I had asked to be the mediator? --IcarusPhoenix 21:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :The topic was whether ColumbiaClipper should assign ranks to characters with unknown ranks based on their positions. User IcarusPhoenix tried to turn the topic into a question of whether non-canon ranks actually should be recognized at all, which is a different discussion. :I will even start a separate forum regarding canon ranks, but I'd much rather follow two forum discussions with one topic each than a large forum pileup with multiple topics. That's why I specifically started the forum that stated that no other topics besides the title would be discussed. I've responded on my talk page and we can move your discussion forward now without being a jerk about it and polling the rest of the admins about why i chose to follow my own rules when you asked. -- Captain MKB 22:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC)